


Hilltop Bonding

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Lianna takes Sophia to the hill in Flamesgrace for the day as a way to bond together. However, sudden revelations are revealed during their time spent there.





	Hilltop Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of many Therilia fics that I have finished but never posted here. Whoops. But anyway, hope that you enjoy! ^_^

“Wow, Aunt Lianna! It’s so beautiful out here today!” Sophia chirped joyously as the both of them were on top of a hill that overlooked Flamesgrace’s church.

“It sure is, dear,” Lianna replied happily as she ruffled through her niece’s white hair, “this has always been a hangout spot for me and your mama ever since we were children.”

Sophia proceeded to lay her back onto the snow, waving her arms up and down until she formed a snow angel, giggling in joy. The young girl was vibrant and full of life, which brought Lianna a sense of peace knowing that her niece was living a life without the thought of being in peril. A while back, Lianna was at odds with Ophilia and Therion, not only because they had a child out of wedlock but because the former had feared that she’d be replaced, only to be casted aside and be forgotten as an afterthought. However, as time progressed, Lianna was able to overlook her doubts and forge a stronger bond with her newfound family members, especially to Sophia because the jubilant girl looked up to her ‘Aunt Lianna”. 

There was an odd feeling that dwelled within the cleric, as though she wanted to let her tears fall at the sight of her niece enjoying the perpetual winter snow. Lianna still felt guilty for acting astray with her sister’s partner and to Sophia when she was born, but the cleric would try her best to make amends to her actions since it wasn’t the first time that she had done so. Back then had she led her obsession to bring her father back from the dead come to fruition, she doubted that Sophia would had existed or even life itself.

‘To think that I could have stripped her away of her happiness.’ Lianna thought morosely, her face hidden away from Sophia’s view as the former stared at the cathedral.

“Aunt Lianna, what are you thinking about?” Sophia asked innocently as she perched up from the snow, taking a glance of her snow angel before heading over to her aunt’s side.

“Nothing to worry about, Sophia.” Lianna insisted as she smiled softly.

“Ok,” the young girl simply replied as she marveled at the spectacle, “why is this place special to you again, Aunt Lianna?”

Lianna began to reminisce of simpler days when it was just her and her father Josef right when Ophilia was added into the mix. When Ophilia had secluded herself from the rest, Lianna had made it her goal to bring the light back into her adoptive sister’s life, just as how the teachings of the Sacred Flamed had mentioned about. The hilltop was the beginning of hope enveloping back into Ophilia’s life, and it filled Lianna with such greater joy, wishing that the moment would last forever.

“You see,” Lianna began as she crouched down to Sophia’s level, a smile beamed at her, “there was a time in which your mama was very sad. She never wanted to leave home or talk to anyone. But after taking her here, it became our special place to be at ease, and it worked. Since then, your mother has been happier than ever before.” 

“But mama is always happy! I’ve never seen her sad before.” Sophia countered defiantly.

“Sometimes even the happiest people can be the saddest, my dear. I know it because I’ve been through that a couple of times before.”

Sophia became confused by her aunt’s statement, though she couldn’t comprehend on the matter entirely since she was a child after all. The young girl latched on to Lianna’s hand, noticing that her aunt was becoming unsettled.

“What made you sad, Aunt Lianna? Can Soapy make you happy?” the young girl questioned with curious eyes.

Hearing her niece’s nickname had quelled the cleric’s mind a bit, despite how childish it sounded. Although Lianna was hesitant to speak about her doubts to a 5-year-old, she didn’t want to keep Sophia in the dark. Of course, she wouldn’t go into full depth on her past actions, but she’d only discuss about the schism that she had with Sophia’s father.

“There was a time in which I had problems with your father, truly.” Lianna admitted to Sophia, much to the shock of the latter.

“Why, Aunt Lianna? What did papa do to you?” Sophia questioned in a concerned manner, her eyes swelling in the process.

Lianna felt a pang of guilt for causing her niece discomfort though it was not her intention. “No, dear. Your papa didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why did my papa give you problems?” the young girl persisted on her question.

With a sigh, Lianna began to explain about her experience with Therion but she wouldn’t mention about his life as a thief. “When your mother and father first had you, they were happier than ever before. I thought they didn’t want to be around with me anymore, and I was scared because of it.”

No words came out of Sophia’s mouth as she stared somberly at her aunt, though she was able to respond after a moment. “B-but it’s not true.”

“Hear me out, Soapy,” the cleric pleaded by using her niece’s nickname, her tears beginning to fall, “I then came to realize of how f-foolish I’ve been acting.”

Lianna proceeded to get back up to her feet as she stared down the snow, her tears leaving drops. She clenched her fists for being vulnerable around Sophia, but she couldn’t bottle it any longer.

“Your father found me h-here one night. And after a long talk, I explained to him my fears of being replaced, a-and realized how much he m-made you and y-your mama smile so much.” Lianna explained, her voice trembling.

The cleric recalled admitting to Therion just how wrong she had acted towards him and Sophia, and pondered on the thought of moving away in order to not a be a burden to them anymore. But the thief had managed to persuade her to reconsider her actions because after all, they were family. The revelation shocked Lianna beyond extent because she understood that Ophilia had not only needed her, but Sophia needed her as well.

“I’ve b-been an utter fool for letting my doubts get the best of me because you and your mama are your papa’s world. I-I could never tear that bond a-apart. And I’m sorry f-for feeling t-that way.” Lianna choked out as she brought her hand to her face, weeping in the end.

The sight of her aunt filled with guilt had saddened Sophia. The young girl may not understand the full context behind her aunt’s words, but she could agree on one thing, she wanted to make her aunt feel happy and welcome. And so, Sophia crouched down to the snow, grabbing a lump of it as she formed a crude object that resembled a snow bunny. Tentatively, she nudged at Lianna’s thigh, catching her attention.

“W-what is this, Sophia?” Lianna asked as she rubbed her eyes, turning around to face her niece but was met with an unexpected surprise.

“It’s a snow bunny!” Sophia pointed out, her tears falling down her face, “whenever I see papa sad, I make bunnies out of snow to make him happy!”

“I-I don’t know what to s-say.” the cleric muttered, her throat feeling pale, eyes widened.

“Don’t you remember? We are family. Forever and always, Aunt Lianna!” Sophia exclaimed happily, a childish smile directed at her aunt.

That did it. The simple words that formed from a child’s mouth had brought a wave of emotion onto Lianna. To be reminded that she was loved by her family had brought a sense of relief to her, but it had overwhelmed her to the point of collapsing to her knees, her hands settled on her thighs as she thanked her niece continuously.

“Thank you, Sophia. T-thank you so m-much.” Lianna repeated as she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her frame.

“We love you so much, Aunt Lianna.” Sophia assured as the snow bunny fell out of her hands.

Lianna returned the hug back, a smile adorning her face despite her fresh tears cascading down. The cleric was given another reminder that she had a family who loved and appreciated her despite not being related by blood. Her family had saved her from the darkness within her heart on several occasions, and the least that she could do was stay by their side and be supportive no matter what.

‘To also be saved by their child. Who would’ve thought. Thank you, Ophilia, Therion, and you as well, Sophia.’


End file.
